Diez años no significaron nada.
by SkyAngeli Akari
Summary: Sora pierde la memoria ¿que hara Matt? tercer capitulo puesto.
1. EL accidente

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Digimon (como sino lo supieran)  
  
Notas: Bien este es uno de mis primeros fics de larga duración así que sean considerados.  
  
Dependerá de cuantos reviews tenga el que lo continué o no.  
  
Así que por favor R/R.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
(1)El Accidente.  
  
Mi nombre es Sora Ishida tengo 22 años y llevo una vida normal después de haber ido al Digimundo.  
  
Me case, trabajo, estudio, y me gustaría formar una familia pronto.  
  
Hoy por ejemplo tengo que irme a trabajar, trabajo ayudando en una tienda de modas.  
  
"Ya me tengo que ir."Le digo a mi esposo mientras me dispongo a tomar mi bolso.  
  
"Esta bien," me responde desde lejos "Cuídate mucho."  
  
"Lo haré."Y con eso salgo al patio donde esta el auto.  
  
Salgo y prendo el auto tengo que manejar rápido si quiero llegar temprano a trabajar.  
  
Si, esa es mi vida y aunque parezca simple, me gusta así aunque mentiría sí dijera que no extraño a mi digimon, auque estoy segura de que se encuentra bien.  
  
Llegó ala avenida principal y doblo a la derecha, la verdad no me gusta mucho ese camino, pues esta lleno de baches y hoyos y me parece peligroso.  
  
De pronto veo que se aproxima un camión demasiado rapido así que decido hacerme ala derecha para dejarlo pasar,  
  
Pero sin saberlo caigo a un hoyo bastante grande y no puedo salir y para el colmo el carro viene demasiado rapido.  
  
"Auxilio!"Grito, pero parece imposible que alguien me escuche.  
  
De pronto lo peor pasa, el otro auto golpea y el auto y yo salimos disparados, me golpeo muy duro y de pronto todo se empieza a obscurecer.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
  
¿Bueno que les pareció? R/R 


	2. ¿Quien Soy?

(2)¿Quien soy?  
  
"¿Dónde estaba?, Podía oír movimiento cerca pero no era capaz de verlo, no podía abrir mis ojos ¿qué me había pasado?.  
  
No recuerdo nada de lo que me había pasado ni la razón de estar como estaba, de pronto me sentí capaz de abrir mis ojos y  
  
Vi a dos muchachos, uno de ella tenia el cabello café, con ojos del mismo color solo que más suave, Y al lado de él un joven que parecía de la misma edad del primero solo que él tenia el cabello dorado, y los ojos azules.  
  
De pronto uno de ellos me hablo.  
  
"Sora, me alegro que estés bien Matt y yo nos preocupamos mucho."  
  
¿Sora? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso se refería a mí?.  
  
"¿Quién es Sora?" Le pregunte confundida, ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordar nada?, Eso me preocupo.  
  
"¿A que te refieres?" Me dijeron sorprendidos los dos sorprendidos, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?  
  
De pronto un señor de bata blanca entro ¿Estaba en un hospital?  
  
Bien el doctor salió del cuarto dejándome con un montón de preguntas y confusión.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººMientras tanto en la oficina del doctorºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
"¿Que le ocurrió?" Pregunto Matt preocupado.  
  
"Bien," el doctor comenzó "Usted a de saber que su esposa sufrió un accidente automovilístico, pues al parecer se golpeo  
  
la cabeza muy duro y perdió la memoria."  
  
"¿Hay posibilidades de que la recupere?" Pregunto Matt sumamente preocupado.  
  
"Si" aseguro el doctor "Pero para que eso pase debe de estar en el mismo ambiente donde estaba, para que recuerde cosas".  
  
"Entonces, eso significa que debo llevarla a la casa" En ese momento Matt se preocupo.  
  
"Es lo más recomendable, mañana puede irse a su casa pero debe quedarse una noche en el hospital" Y con eso el doctor, salió dejando a Matt solo, pues Tai ya se había ido.  
  
Matt decidió ir a hablar con ella, pues si ella fuese a su casa de nuevo tendrían que "conocerse".  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººEn el cuarto de Soraºººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Estaba sola y asustada ¿Qué me pasaría ahora?  
  
De pronto alguien toco la puerta y la abrió revelando al joven de ojos azules que había visto hace un rato.  
  
"Hola" me saludo.  
  
"Hola" respondí algo temida.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me pregunto ¿Acaso él me conocía?  
  
"Pues" comencé "Asustada, nerviosa, nunca me había pasado esto."  
  
Luego hice una pregunta algo tonta pero sentía que debía preguntarla. "¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"Bueno," se detuvo para pensar y siguió "Me llamo Matt Ishida."  
  
"¿Y que eres de mí?" Continué preguntando.  
  
"Pues yo..." no podía seguir ¿por qué? Acaso no sabia que decirme.  
  
"¿Tu que?" Pregunte rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había entre los dos.  
  
"Pues yo..." continuo de nuevo "Yo soy tu esposo." Esto lo dijo con voz aun más baja.  
  
"Bromeas ¿Cierto?" No podía creerlo. ¡La persona que estaba enfrente de mí era mi esposo!.  
  
Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando repentinamente el doctor entró y llamo a Matt. Ese era su nombre ¿Cierto?.  
  
Y me quede sola de nuevo y en mi soledad me puse a pensar, que lo que me había dicho era cierto, pues al decírmelo se puso muy nervioso, ¿Pero ahora que lo se como debo actuar?, ¿Acaso lo amo?  
  
Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera que entro y dijo:  
  
"Querida mañana te podrá retirarse a su casa." Y con eso salió del cuarto.  
  
Mi pregunta pronto seria respondida...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
R/R 


	3. Volver a empezar

(3) Volver a empezar.  
  
La mañana estaba ya en Odaiba, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todo parecía perfecto.  
  
Yamato P.O.V.  
  
Hoy era el gran día estaba nervioso, asustado, preocupado, pues hoy Sora podría regresar de nuevo a la casa.  
  
En otra circunstancias hubiera sonreído, estar alegre, contar los minutos para ver su rostro de nuevo, al llegar al hospital, yo le sonreiría, ella me abrazaría y seriamos felices de nuevo.  
  
Pero las circunstancias eran otras. Ella, la persona que más amo, aprecio, la persona por la cual daría mi vida, no me recordaba.  
  
Eso para mí es doloroso.  
  
Pensar que todos los momentos felices, nuestro amor, nuestros planes para el futuro fueron borrados en un instante.  
  
No era justo.  
  
Y lo pero de todo es que aun la amo. Amo sus ojos, sus manos, la forma en que sonríe.  
  
Todo. ¿Y que soy yo para ella? Una simple persona mas en su vida, talvez suene rudo decirlo pero es cierto, yo ya no soy su esposo. Al menos no para ella.  
  
¿Qué será de nosotros después? No lo se, posiblemente terminemos como amigos pero tendríamos suerte.  
  
La tensión aumenta cada vez mas y más, pues ya casi llego al hospital. ¿Qué haré?, ¿Qué diré?.Ni siquiera se como actuar. Pero pase lo que pase no debo ponerla nerviosa, eso es lo que menos quiero.  
  
Al fin, me estaciono y entro al hospital.  
  
Voy a la recepción, doy mis datos y aviso que vengo a recoger a Sora Ishida; que ironía, tal vez debería de empezar a llamarla por su nombre de soltera. Sora Takenouchi. Aunque cueste trabajo.  
  
La recepcionista me dice que me espere un momento que van a llamarla y empezar a bajar sus cosas.  
  
Veinte minutos después ella salió junto con dos enfermeras. Dios, lo que hubiera dado por abrazarla, por decirle "Te quiero", por tomarla de la mano y dedicarnos hablar sobre nosotros.  
  
Pero no debía, no en ese momento.  
  
De pronto noto que ella se acerca a mí y simplemente me dice:  
  
"Hola".  
  
"Hola le contesto "¿Lista para irte?".  
  
"Si," me dice insegura, "Eso creo".  
  
"Entonces vamonos" Y con eso la dirijo hacia el auto.  
  
Vamos a tener que volver a empezar.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Notas de la autora: Lamento que este capitulo sea tan corto, tratare de hacerlos más largos  
  
A propósito este capitulo al igual que la historia se la dedico a Mi Koushiro Yamato y a Kari Ishikawa.  
  
Muchas gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme. 


End file.
